girl meets first boyfriend
by horselover1226
Summary: A joshaya rucas fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**Discalmer I do not own girl meets word are the chraters . I only own the story**

**So enjoy .**

** Rielys pov **

Today is the day . I say as I wake up. Today is the day I go to texas. Shawn has a two week long photo shoot . There and ivited maya and I to go . Lucas found out and invited us to stay on the farm with him . It took some convinceing but here I am at 5 am getting ready to wake up maya .

**mayas pov**

so howdy boing boing invited riley and I to stay with him . While shawn does his work . I'm going to help shawn and riley will be with lucas. Its around 5:07 when riley wakes me up tells me to get ready. I throw on some ripped jeans . A tank top and a plaid shirt. And then brush out my hair. Riley puts on very simuler clothes . And a flower headband . We walk to the kitchen were shawn is waiting . We say goodbye and head to the airport .

Its around 6:15. Still no sighn of cowboy . Riley is staring at her phone lauphing surely texting him. So I ask hey riles were howdy at . He's walking here now. He will be here soon .

**Rileys pov **

6:30 and Lucuas comes in the waiting room he walks past Shawn and Maya and gives me hug then them .We board the plane .me sitting with lucas and maya with shawn . Lucas is deep in thought I ask him what he's thinking about. He then says well tommorw its just me and you . Maya and shawn will be in dallas so I planing the day. Oh okay what's the plan I say . Well rember that foal I told you about the palimno . I just nod rembering two years ago when he first told me about the foal . He's 15 now and I'm 14 . Well she's a great easy ride . So u and I are going riding . I was so nerveous already he could tell . And dont worry I'll ride with you city girl.

We land around 4 pm were lucasas grandma picks us up . We all get setteld into are rooms and go to sleep.

The next morning shawn and maya leave for dallas they will be back in two days . So after breakfest lucas pulls me to the barn to this beautiful horse. He then tacks her up and gets on. He looks down at me and gos howdy . He pulls me up and we ride. After an hour are so he stops and gets off and helps me down were by a lake. He ties lady to a tree and we sit on the river bank. I take off my boots and put my feet in the water . Lucas suddenly moves fast and pushs me into the water. I scream and fall in when I get my head above water . I laugh at him he reachs his hand down to pull me up witch ended in him getting pulled in.

**Lucasas pov**

I had it coming . I thought as I fell and felt the warm summer water hit my body . I start to swim to the bank were riley is . With water drops I'm her soaked hair. Laughing at me . Now is my chance I'll finally make my move . I sit next to her and we talk for a minute . A stray piece of wet hair comes to her face and reach forward and tuck it behind her ear .

She blushs . Its then i. Do it I lean in and kiss her . She ask me why I did that all I can think is what I said . Because I love you I've loved you sence maya pushed on me at the subway. She looks at me her brown eyes shineing like stars and she leans in and kissis me softly. And says I always hoped you did . So does this meen ure my girlfriend I ask ?

I've waited two years to hear that yes of course . We then kiss for a minute . And go back and ride lady back home. Mostly dry . Looks like the girl of my dreams is mine.

**authors note **

**this is my first story so please review and tell me what u think and if u want more chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**rielys pov **

We get back to the barn . Before I knew it deep in thought about what's had just happend . I notice lucas looking up at me he'd already gotten off lady . And was helping me down . He grabed me in his arms and I fell into him. When I did we both fell . We quickly got up a lughed lucas then tells me that there's a summer dance . And that he wants to go with me . And show me off I said of course I would . And that makes it offical I have my first boyfriend .

**mayas pov **

shawn and I are ten miniutes from lucasas place when I get a text from riles . That her and I need to go shopping asap . I emidietly know why lucas asked my blessing before asking her out . I tell her be ready in ten .

When we pull up there she is he little yellow sundress flowing with her brown boots and belt . She seems so at home here .so free . And I love seing her like this. She hops in the truck and shawn takes us into town and gives us each 60 dollers . To spend so riley and I have a total of 120 dollers each . Because we've saved up for a while for this trip.

So we take twenty bucks and go to lunch. While we sit I ask her . To spill

And she tells me everything all I can say is howdy boing boing has got some skills . After we eat we go to this little shop . I'm picking up somethings for myself because I'll be going to the dance to keep an eye on my riles . And that's when I see it its perfect . Its a pale yellow dresss that fades to white . I pick it up and throw it in the dreesing room and tell riley ro put it on now .

She comes out two minutes later and I've got to say she looks beauteful. She loves it so we buy it . I also get a black lacey dress with a blue belt .

We then go jewlery shoping were riley picks out a dark navy head band for me and I find a braclet that's silver. With a r letter on it . And with that are out fits were complete we alreday had shoes so we were ready

**lucas pov **

Riley just came back with maya when I see it a necklece around her neck . And I know what to get her . I want to get her somthing nice for the girl whos my world . I ask shawn to drive me to glorias jewlers with maya. He agrees and we go

I ask maya rileys birth stone and she says its topaz . I look and find it a silver bracelet with a running horse on it and its eyes are blue topaz . I ask maya and she aprooves . I buy it and quickly go home.

**TIME JUMP ITS NOW THE DAY OF THE DANCE**

**RILEYS POV **

its two hours before the dance its now 5:30 Maya and I are in are room getting ready . Maya turns to me and tells me to sit on the bed. So I do she brings out a blow dryer and a can of hair spray. She starts drying and spraying my hair in loose curls . Till it looked perfect . She then goes in my bag and pulls out my white flower head band and puts it. On me . I then look at her and sit her on the bed and her hair in a sorta up down side braid dew . And put black feather head band on her and we are done . We slip on are shoes and go to the living room. Were lucas waits in a red plaid shirt blue jeans and a cowboy hat its casual dance .he then comes up to me kissis my cheeck and hands me a small black box. I open it to find a runninh horse braclet the horse has blue topaz eyes he puts it on me and I kiss him. Shawn snaps a picture . Then tells us to go in the yard for photos . Shawn takes twenty photos and then drives us to the dance .

The dance has been great lucas introduced one of his friends kyle to maya and they seem to be hittinh it off .The dance is almost over it is now 10:30. Shawn will be here any minute . So they play one more dance a slow dance lucas kissis me and drags me to the dance floor all I can think is that I hope kyle makes he move on maya .

**MAYAS POV **

howdy boing boing introduced me to his friend kyle . But he forgot I met him once before . When riles made him that video back in 7th grade . But we still played dumb . Kyle and I talked till a slow song came on that's when he looked at me and stood up I did the same we went and danced till shawn showed up kyle decieded to stay at lucasas with us .

When we got to the house the boys told us to change into somthing confy so we go put on jeans and old t shirts . We come into the living room and see the boys in jeans and t. Shirts to . We go out back and go to the lake there's a doc there. We hang are feet of of it . That's when I hear it a splash . I look over at riley and howdy and there in the water of course I look over at the boy to my right before I can finish my thought I'm pushed in the water . We are all in the water swiming and lughing when shawn comes out with his camera . He takes photos and then he sees riley and lucas kiss . And takes a photo they separate and lauph . Thats when kyle looks over to me and kissis me holding my face in his hands . And then I hear the click of the camera . And with that we all went inside cleaned up and went to bed .


	3. Chapter 3

**IM VERY HAPPY WITH MY REVIEWS THERE WILL BE ALMOST DAILY UPDATES SO I CANT SLEEP SO HERE IS A THIRD CHAPTER INJOY **

**lucas pov **

today is the last day before we go back to new york . Kyle has taken maya out for the day so we can surprise them later tonight. We have all been dating almost two weeks. So we decieded to do somthing speciel . I get and idea last minute and draw up a note and slip it under riles bedroom door. And go to the barn were I tack up lady and the horse rileys been riding. His names bolt . Riley comes into the barn as soon as I'm about to tack up bolt . And god she looks perfect her hair in a pony tail still wet from the shower . Her blue jeans have holes in the knees and her shirt a pale yellow tank and hunter green vest and man shw looks perfect. She runs up to me and tells me to let her tack bolt up so i do .

And man she looked good doing it . We then got on and left . I took her threw a huge field of wild flowers she looked at me and stoped . I imeditly took out my phone knowing what she was going to do . She then gave bolt a kick and pulled out her hair tie with her now dry hair flowing in the wind now galloping threw the field on bolt. I soon went after her .we went back to the barn. And took care of bolt and lady . And soon we went to get ready for the SURPRISE . she wore blue jean shorts with paint splatters and one of my old jersys . And I wore jeans and a whit t with jacket .and with us being ready to go I took her hand and off we went .

Soon we arivavied and I could see in rileys eyes she loved it . I told her how it was the end of summer fair and the we were meeting maya and kyle here. I pulled out my phone and texted kyle to meet us at the farries wheel .

Riley and I walked arm and arm there where we saw kyle and maya on the farris wheel . Riley who forgot her phone took mine to take a photo for maya . And when she opend the Phone she saw. My lock screen her galloping on pure white bolt threw the flowers she then . Got up on her tiptoes and kissed me . The amount of love I have for this girl in beyond belife. **NOBODYS POV **

the group of teens all walked togther from the farris wheel. To get icees . They sat and luaphed and talked once they rode most rides they decied to walk home .

**RILEYS POV **

we are all about two miles from the house. When it starts to rain we all run to the closest shop . And call shawn to pick us up. Its then the cold wet of my body grows warm . I look over my shoulder to see my boyfriend puting his jacket on me . And hugging my waist . I kiss him on the cheeck as shawn pulls up . We all get in the truck and sing songs all the way back home . Kyle decieds to stay over to say goodbye to maya at the airport . So insted of sleeping we stay up till 2 am watching movies and all of us eventully fall asleep . For are last night in texsas.

**SHAWNS POV**

I wake up at 6 to get ready . Are plane leaves at 9:30. So I'm taking everyone to breakfest so I walk ino the living room and see kyle asleepcon mayas shoulder and maya asleep on his head . God she's growing up fast she's 15 now wow. I love her like my own kid I'm planning on proposeing to katy next week we've been dating for two years now and I couldn't be happier . Cought in the sight of my nicece and adoubtve doughter . With there boyfriends I take my camera. And take a photo . Of riley asleep on lucasas lap and maya asleep on kyles head . And then wake up the kids .

They are all up and ready to go by 7:00 . We go to a place called texsas breakfest . The kids all ate and lughed at the past two weeks . Intill riley ask me somthing ?

**RILEYS POV **

uncle shawn weren't suposesd to be taking photos for a magizine while you were here. I say . ... shawn replies yes I dis in dallas kido . Rember I only told ure dad it would take two weeks so you can stay longer. Thank you uncle shawn I say then we all payed . And went to the airport .

Its now 9:15 and we are about to board the plane . Lucas shawn and I watch as maya and kyle kiss sweetly and say goodbye . And promise to talk when she lands in new york they kiss one more time. And maya walks away to us . Its thwn that lucas takes my hand . We walk onto the plane . Lucas kissis me and sits with shawn knowing maya would need me . Maya and I sit down and talk about how amazing are past two weeks have been .

After a while I notice shawn and lucas talking about somthing idk what but I thinks somthing good .

We land at. 6:23. Pm in new york we go threw the bag clame and walk to the lobby and see my mom and dad with a sighn that says my beateful dughters and boyfriend . We just luaph and run to them its then we see katy with the same sighn but instead of boyfriend it says lover . They are so cute shawn and katy . Maya want him to propuse and I know he will . But for now we go back to the apartment . Were we all hang out and have fun a talk about are past two weeks just hang out . We have two weeks till school starts up so maya and I birthdays are two months away so we are talking about that as well. After a few hours everyone goes home . And I go to sleep to only dream of the past two weeks .

**Thank you all for the reviews please leave more and tell me if u want more updates thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay thank you all who are reading my story . It will be more intense I promise . I just wanna keep it sweet for a little bit. **

**hank you for reading and it would meen the world to me if you could . Follow and review my story thanks enjoy this chapter will update again soon. **

** Kyles pov **

mayas been gone two months now . And I miss her so mutch . Lucas told me her and maya are having a joint birthday party sence there birthdays are a week apart. And all I want is to be there . So I ask my mom and dad . They say they already got my plane tickets . That all be staying with lucas and his family . And that I leave tommorw and that I'll be there for the weekend . All I can do is hug them and then run to my room to text lucas not to tell maya . I soon fall asleep to dream of my little blonde city girl .

I wake up around 7 am . I get up brush my teeth shower and get dressed. Right before I'm about to walk out the door . I hear mom telling me to wait . She passes me a black box and tells me don't forget ure gift I smile and give her one last hug. And soon I'm on my plane to new york to surprise maya.

**lucas pov **

kyle will be here any minute . I'm standing in the airport . Just me I put riles in charge of keeping maya away from the apartment so I can sneak kyle in . Soon kyle is standing infront of me . He's gotten taller he's turend 16 sence we last saw him. But I still see that kid I've known sence I was young. He comes up and hugs me and ask about maya . I tell him she's fine and that we need to go get ready . Riely can't keep maya out of the apartment forever .

Soon were back at my place my mom and dad. Went to set up the party with mr. And mrs. Matthews . I show kyle his room and he goes to get ready . Were both ready in twenty minutes . We leave the apartment and walk three blocks . To rileys house . We arrive before the girls and help decorate .

**MAYAS POV **

Riles and I are about to walk in the apartment . But she stops and tells me to close my eyes so I do as I'm told and we then walk into the apartment. And I feel hands over my eyes and a kiss on my cheeck . I jerk away to see kyle . All I do I sceram with joy . I kiss him hard and wrap my armsbaround his neck and he picks me up and spins me around still kissing me with passion . When we pull apart I look at riley and lucas sitting togther smileing at the obibious plan they made .

Soon the partys underway we have cake with the number 15 on one side and 16 on the other I can't belive my riles is 16 it seems like yesterday I was pushing her into lucas on the subway . But that was almost three years ago . Oh man the time flew

After cake riley and I got permission to stay at lucasas . With kyle lucasas parents will be out till 11 and its curently 9 . We all walked to the house hand in hand . When we get there we all sit witch is when kyle pulls a small black box out of his pocket . And hands it to that's when I see it a small gold locket with the photo of us riley took at the carniaval .he puts it on me and I kiss him . This kiss turns into a full blown makeout . He picks me up and carries me to his room and lays me on the bed . And is on top. Of me . I can feel his heart beat agianst mine its fast yet steady. I put my hand under his shirt and pull it off we stay this way interlocked. Intill it becomes somthing more and just like that id given a pice of me to him somthimg I'll never get back and I know that I made the right choice chooseing him to love

**LUCAS POV **

Maya and kyle have been in his room for an hour . Riley and I know what's going on so we just decied to go out to a movie . We draw up a quick note for the lovers . And head out. I hold rileys hand as we aproche the movie theatere . We pay for are tickets and go in . Riley wanted to watch the best of me so that's what we saw. And threw out the chic flick we kissed loveingly . Riley whispers to me that she's not ready to go farther than making out . All I tell her is me neither maya and kyle are older than us by a year . Maybe in a year she nods and we leave the movie . We get back to the apartment to find maya and kyle asleep on the couch watching . Tv I pick up maya and bring her to my room and riley follows . They sleep in there and I wake up kyle and we sleep in his room . We are all asleep by 11 and dream about the days events

**PLEAZE FOLLOW AND REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE REVIEW and everyone rember this is still my first story. And I'm learning there will be more romance coming in this chapter and the next one thank you for reading . And please review for a new chapter . There will be daily updates thank you and enjoy .**

** Rileys pov **

lucas and I have been darting for 6 months man has time flew . Today lucas is picking me up at 7 . For a seceret date. I have no clue were we are going are what were doing are what to wear . So I just pick a hunter green t shirt with a sparkly over top and jean shorts with leggings.

Its 6:57 when I buzz lucas up . He picks me up and were on are way . Hand in hand going down 15 th avenue that's when I realize were we are going . Central park we walk about a few blocks before I see big trees full of lights . There's a litle blue blanket on the grass bellow the trees. We walk up and sit down .lucas pulls out a small blue box . And hands it to me . I open it to reavile two charms one with a L and one with an R . Lucas takes my braclet he gave me back in texsas of mt wrist . And puts the two new charms on it . I kiss him hard hard enough that he has to put his arms back to steady himslef .I wrap my arms around his neck and pull mysef into his lap .

After about two minute we stop kissing and sit and talk . We talk about how mutch has changed . And how katy and shawns weddings in a week . About how maya and I have to go to dress shoping for are bridesmades dresses . And lucas talks about summer coming up in three months and how were going Back to texsas for the summer . Ladys having bolts foal and we can't wait . After a few hours we get up and lucas takes me home . We kiss goodnight and I go inside and go to bed . But not before I get a text from maya . RILES IM COMING OVER ITS IMPORTENT ... I get very worried and wait by the widow . For my best friend .

**Mayas pov **

I open the window hot tears on my cheecks and climb in . I fall into riley and she says nothing she just holds me and comferts me . A few minutes later I pull away and threw the sobs riley here's what I'm saying . How kyle broke up with me for some texsas girl . Riley before I knew it ran out of the room and comes back . And tells me that my mom nows I'm here and that I'm staying over . Riles I say she looks at me all I say is why . Her replie is he must want some dumb idiot that can't even draw why else . I rember somthing I yank the locket off my neck so the chain breaks and I hand it to riely and tell her to have howdy send it back to kyle.

Eventully I fall sleep on rileys lap and she falls asleep aswell .

Its dark so so dark all I see is a single light I follow it. To discover a path of lights I walk down the pathe path till drops off and suddenly I'm falling . I land into someone who catchs me I look and see its him its kyle . He smiles a crooked smile and then drops me hard. I ask why and all he does his hold me down . And take of my shirt . I start to panick he leans in to me and I scream .

I awake to riley whos holding me and telling me its just a bad dream. But I still cry . I cry myself back to a dreamless sleep .

**LUCAS POV **

im in texsas when I get the call I'm down here for the weekend I left early this morning so id be here this afternoon. Its riley I answer . I hear a very mad riley . Hey babe what's up I say I just got off the plane. I here her scream ... kyle broke up with maya and she's heart broken . All I can think is that ass hole . I tell riley that I'll talk to him and hang up .

I walk to kyles house and knock on the door . He answers and comes to give me a hug I don't thumk I just punch him in the gut . He falls and ask what was that for. I yell at him ** you really don't know . You only broke up with a girl who's like my sisster for who anyway you piece of garbage**

Look he says are you really gonna break a 7 year friendship over some dumb blonde who makes fun of you . All I do is look at him and smile and say you don't get it do you she's so smart and pretty . And she makes fun of me to joke with me that's what sissters do and that's what she's like do me . Okay so goodbye kyle don't bother texting riley me are maya I asure you there will be no reply . And with that I walk away . And go back to my house . And call maya but no answer .so I text riles and she tells me mayas asleep and that she's going to take a nap to I simply tell her what happend and she thanks me for deffending maya . And soon we say goodnight and drift to sleep

**Mayas pov**

Its been two days sence kyle dumped me. And Im doing okay . Todays the day riley and I go shoping for are bridesmades dresses . My moms colors are blue and yellow so riley wants a blue one and I want a yellow one . We walk into the store and look around . Till I hear riley scream. And run to me dress in hand its a pale yellow dress with fades blue bottem I love it and try it on while riley trys on a silky v neck baby blue one both fit so we buy them and with that we are ready for Friday the big wedding ..

**okay guys this is the last chapter for today. Please review this chapter was a hard one to right so thanks for reading and follow and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS WILL BE THE ONLY CHAPTER FOR TONIGHT PLEASE FOLLOW STORY AND REVIEW THANK YOU **

** RILEYS POV**

Its wedding day . And lucas is over helping me get ready . Sence mayas with her mom . And ill say it he makes it hard getting ready when he looks so hot in his suit. As i put my hair up in a messy bun and put sparkley pins in it. He comes up to me and pulls out the pins letting my hair fall to my shoulders. I ask him why . He tells me that when my hairs down i look like an angel . I stand on my tiptoes and peck his cheeck . After about an hour every one is ready to leave the house . We all go down stairs and pile into the car . After about a ten minute drive . We pull up to wedding . What maya doesnt know is my cousin josh just moved to new york . And is with us . I hope shes happy to see him . Shes all hes talked about all week . They havent talked in a while and hes exsited to see her .

We walk into the chapel and find seats next to maya and her grandma. And thats when maya sees josh . Her face that has been depressed and sad for almost a month lit up like a fire cracker . We all talk for a momment befcomes shawn comes . And gets maya. We dont know why . A few seconds later shawn is back on the alter . And the music starts with cues me to get up and walk down the asile .with shawns cousin pual . And then i see augie come with the rings . And then ... maya and her mom walking down the asile and once they reached the end . Maya hands her off to shawn and comes stand next to me. The wedding starts and they say there vows then kiss . Next was the fun part the wedding party .

The partys about over when i see maya and josh dancing and i smile a little . I go to find lucas . And then i dont find him. But instead he found me. He wraped his arms around my waist and kissis my neck witch makes me melt a little . I turn around and kiss him . Then i hear a snap . And see mrs. Friar taking a photo Lucas laughs and drags me to dance. And we dance till its time to go home ..

**MAYAS POV**

The weddings over and im at rileys. While mom and dad are on there honeymoon. After we all shower and change. Riley lucas me and josh sit in the living room and watch cartoons . Riley and lucas are kissing often sitting in the recliner. And then i notice josh pitting his arm around me . I let him in fact i lay on his shoulder. God i forgot how josh made me feel like i was the only one that matterd. Who knows maybe we will end up togther. But maybe not.

Josh and i are talking when lucas screams somthing out loud . ** josh why dont you come to texsas with us this summer .** rileys agrees and i do to . Josh just looks at me and then at riley . And says hes in that he just needs to talk to his parents. I get exsited and with that this is one of the best days of my life i fall asleep on joshs shoulder .

Its dark so i walk i walk till i feel a sharp pain in my head and i fall . I turn to see kyle . He jumps on top of me i try to push him off but i doesnt work and i think this is it the time i dont wake up before he gets what he wants. But somthings diffrent. Someone tackles kyle and he runs away the i see light and a hand reach out and pick me up . I see now its josh . After that i wake up and jerk up to josh holding me and asking whats rong riley is still asleep on lucasas lap and lucas asleep on the recliner. I tell josh nowing i can trust him . When im done he kissis my forhead and tells me he will fight off anyone who trys to hurt me i smile and give him a kiss on the cheeck and fall back. Asleep and the bad dreams dont come . Agian becuse i know for sure now that that part of my life is over and a new part has started

**RILEYS POV **

I wake up before anyone and get up and go to the kitchen. I get out some eggs chease and bacon and make everyone breakfest . The smell of bacon wakes everyone up . I put the plates down and we all eat .

After breakfest we all go to the mall . Were lucas and josh go to get clothes for are trip in two weeks my aunt and uncle gave josh permission to go and gave him money for new clothes.. so the boys go to Hollister and may and i go to American eagle outfitters. I pick out three plaid shirts two tanks and a pair of. Jeans and maya gets shorts a few plain tops and a watch .

We meet up with the boys at the food court and talk about the coming trip. And whos house were staying out what time the flight is and so on . But soon its time for us to go home so we do . And we just talk about the coming trip


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE REVIEW THE NEWEST CHAPTER BELLOW THIS WILL A short CHAPTER ABOUT THE TRIP TO TEXAS AND GETTING READY TO GO THERE . THIS IS A JOSHAYA . RUCAS FAN FIC THANK YOU FOR READING **

**Rileys pov **

its the night befor we leave . And here we are me lucas maya and josh packing up are clothes . To leave in the morning. We are all in my room . Packing when lucas throws somthing at me i grab it . Yo see thats its his jersey with the number 11 on the back and friar on it as well . I smile and put it in my bag. We continue packing and telling storys of texas . We all decied to go out to eat before we we finish packing .

We ariave at the dinner and order are food . And thats when i really notice it how josh looks at Maya and maya looks at him . I smile at lucas and he nods knowing why . After all are food comes . And we eat were walking back to my apartment . When we pass central park thats were it all changes . Maya walks into the park and josh follows and waves us on so lucas and i go back to the apartment.

**Mayas pov**

I walk into the park and sit on a swing . And then i feel arms push me and i see josh . I smile and kick my feet .after a minute he grabs the swing and stops it i turn and look at him. He grabs my chin and pulls up my head and he kissis me i embrace. The kiss i aLways craved and put my arms around his neck and pull him in tighter. When we seperate hes smiles and i pull him in agian . Once we seperate he ask me to be his girlfriend i of course say yes. We then walk back to the house were tell lucas and riley

**IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SOO SHORT IM VERY TIERD AND I WANTED TO GIVE SOME KIND OF STORY TODAY GOODNIGHT GUYS**


	8. Chapter 8

**rileys pov **

its 4am when we all wake up . And get ready i decied to wear the jersay that lucas gave me . When he sees he smiles a little . Its around 5:30 when mr and mrs friar come pick is up . We all say goodbye to my aunt and uncle who stayedvover as well and my mom and dad . Then get into the**o** friars car. And head to the airport.

Are plane boards in an thirty minutes. So we all just sit and talk and i see maya and josh with this look in there eyes. And i ask . If there togther . Maya looks at josh and he nods and they tell us everything . Lucas and i smile at them. And then its time to board the plane . We all stand up and get are carry on bags . And get on the plane. We all find are seats . Maya and josh . Sit togther mrs and mr friar sit togther and me and Lucas sit togther . And just like that we are on are way to Texas.

We ariave at 2:30 and go to the baggage claim and get are bags . We leave the airport were grandma friar picks us up and we go . When we arriave at the house we all un pack in are rooms me and maya have are room . And lucas and josh have theres . Once were done packing lucas takes me to the barn. And drags me to a stall i see lady and a little foal in her stall lucas tells me he came last week . I smile Lucas tells me i get to name him that he will be my horse when im here and that i will help train him . I think for a moment he is palimno like his mom but he white legs and white face . And a white mane and tale . I decied to call him spark and lucas agrees we then go to the stalls and get are horses we ride. I get bolt and lucas gets Nash . We tack up and head out. When we get to the river bank we get off .and let the horses graze. Lucas and i sit on doc of the river. And talk nd then he smiles and says to me you know this is were it all started . Where i pushed u into the water and u pulled me in . Were we kissed are first kiss . And were we finally got togther . I smile at him shocked he remembers. He pulls me into a kiss and i laugh and then i do somthing he didnt see coming. I push him into the water and he pulls me down with him . We swim to the bank and sit there and dry off . I tell him i cant belive its almost been a year and he tells me he can . And that he hopes there will be many more . I kiss him and we decied to go back home. We mount up and head back to the barn

**joshs pov**

When lucas and riley get back in the house there wet so riley goes to shower and lucas comes to me . And ask me if i can go with him somewere . I tell him yes and so he showers and we head out he drives his grandpas truck .he is now 17 and has his liscence. So i ask him were we are going and he tells me him and rileys 1year anniversary is coming up and hes getting her two things the first thing is two more charms for her braclet one that says 1 year and a heart on it and one that is in the shape of a horse . And engraved in it . Says spark . And the seconed thing is a promise ring . It has a small stone in it . I smile at him. And say she will love it . And with that we go home .

**mayas pov **

after lucas and josh get back riley and i head out riley drives. And we head into town . First we go dress shoping for the summer dance in two weeks . Im looking threw the little dresses and riley calls me over . And shows me a ice blue dress with lace belt and top trim and i love it and go to try i on when i come out rileys in a a dress that ends just bellow her knees . Its almost cream white . And its all white on the top and on the skirt of it its cream collerd floral lace. And to finish it off it had a light brown belt around the waist. I smile at her and tell her to buy it and she smiles at me and tells me the same so we buy the dresses and go to the next few shops were riley. Gets light brown cowgirl boots . And i get a pair of American flag ones . And we also get a few little things . Riley buys a camo blanket a few tops a leather braclet with her name engraved in it. And she gets me a matching one with my name . So after all this shoping its time for the last stop to get lucas his on year anniversary. Present. Riley decieds to get him a silver dog tag that on one side says . 1Year and on the back has rileys name on the back and with that we put the last of are twenty nine bags in the truck . And we head back home.

**OKAY GUYS IMA TIME JUMP TO THE DAY BEFORE THE DANCE AKA RILEY AND LUCAS 1 YEAR HAPPY READING**

**rileys pov **

Lucas and i decied to go back to the river for are date but instead of riding we walk . When we get there we take off are over clothes and reveal are bathing suits. We hold hands then jump into the water once in the water we kiss and swim around and goof off. We get out after a little while. And we dry off and put back on are clothes. We decided to eat are picnic and then exchange are gifts . He gives me mine first he has two the first on he gives me is two more charms for my bracelet with he takes of and put them on . And then the last one he hangs me the small black box and i open it . Inside is a silver ring with a small clear stone . I start to cry a little when lucas starts talking he says to me. That its been a year . And that it has been one of his best and that he wants many more and that with this ring he makes a promise not to ever leave . Me when i need him . He tells me this is my promise ring i smile tears in my eyes and kiss hin , with that i put the ring on and i give him his present with he . Loves and luts on we kiss for a while undee the setting sun and decied to go back. And get some rest for the dance tommorw.

Its 2pm when i wake up . In fact when we all wake up . We were up till around 5am watching movies and talking so were all exhausted. We all decided to go get lunch and go shoping . And then come back home to get ready . So We all go a diner and get burgers and fries . And then we split up lucas and i go to a horse store to get some thing for him and spark. And maya and josh go to the movies .

**Lucas pov**

Riley and i took the truck to go to the horse shop and we will pick up maya and josh after the movie . So when we get to the store i tell riley to go pick out a halter and lead for spark and she heafs off while go to get a new cowboy hat for tonight . When i see it its a box of little lab pups i run outside and call mr and mrs matthews and ask if i took one if riley could keep it they . Though for a momment then agreed . And my mom and dad said i could get one aswell. I smile and call riley over and she has a orange halter in hand we put it on the counter and head to the puppys i tell he i talked to her dad and tell her to pick one . She bends down and picks a choclate lab little boy . And picks him up . I knew shed pick him with his soft eyes . And then its my turn i pick a almost white little girl . I just fell in love with her . And with that we pay for the halter and cowboy hat and head to the pet store an unexpected stop so we. Text maya and tell her to see another movie that we will be late .

When we get to the pet store riley puts the pups in the cart and we go to get them what they need . Riley gets a camo coller and i get a light blue camo one . Riley seems to be loving Texas who knows maybe on day we will move here. So we keep shoping . We get leashs and bowls and then it comes time to get the tags. So we need to name them riley looks down at her pup and says hunter he barks and she agrees and the tag is made and put on his coller and then i pick my little gals name i look at her and decide. Her name is daisy . We finish up pay and head to pick up maya and josh . When they get in the truck they look at us like we are crazy . But they smiled and we headed home

**okay thanks for reading i know the dogs were kind random but i couldnt get the idea out of my head so ya and sorry there wasnet a chapter for two days i get really busy on weekends thank you for readding there will be a big surprisevin the next chapter can anyone guess . The next chapter will be the dance . Thanks please follow and review**


	9. Chapter 9

**IT WOULD MEEN THE WORLD TO ME IF YOU GUYS COULD REVIEW⬇ BELLOW⬇ I WOULD LOVE ONE NEW REVIEW PER CHAPTER THANK YOU HAPPY READING **

** RILEYS POV**

Its 3 hours before we leave for the dance . So i hop in the shower and start to get ready. When i get out lucas is sitting on the bed . I stop and look at him. He says hes sorry. And gets u to leave i tell him dont be and. To sit down. Im in my robe underneath i have on a bra and undies. He sits down and i start by putting on my shorts and then a tank top . After i go over and sit on his lap . I kiss him . I dont know why lately ive wanted more of him . More of the feeling of him agianst me . And his lips agianst mine. Maybe im ready for the next step maybe tahts what this meens . I just dont know what i want yet . I know lucas is who i want to marry but is that what he wants . I just dont know. I pull away and look at the ground. Lucas notices and ask me whats rong. I poor my heart out and tell him ... lucas i dont know i want nore than what we have i want u more and i have no clue why . I start to cry a little . I want to be with you i know you are who i want to marry but im worried that its not what you want . I i i. I love you lucas

With that he smiles that lucas smile. And kissis my forehead and says . I feel the same way i want you closer to me. And that ring i gave you is a promise that i want to be with you forever. I love you more than what i knew possible and i want you to know that . I smile and kiss him he pulls me in and we lay on the bed we makeout for a while . And then i pull away and tell him . We should get ready . He nods and gives me a peck on the cheeck . As he walks out maya walks in . She smiles at me. And grabs the blow dryer and starts blow drying my hair . We just talk and lauph. And play music. She curls my hair and leaves it down and then does my makeup . I do the same to her . After a while we put on are dresses and go into the living room .

**Mayas pov**

Riley and i are in the living room when josh and lucas come in josh looks so dam cute in his cowboy hat he got for the dance . I run up and kiss him he pulls me in and spins me around. When he lets go we all decied to head out . Lucas drives and riley sits in the front with him . We arrive at the dance . And thats when i see him kyle . Hes alone he sees me and then sees josh we make eye contact . And i turn away josh notices and puts his arm around me to protect me. We make it inside were lucas and riley go dance . And josh and i sit and talk for a minute . He gets up to go get us drinks so im sitting alone . And then i feel a hand on my wrist yanking me from were im sitting . And draging me outside i look and see its kyle i push him away but it doesnt work. He grabs me and pulls me outside he pushs me onto the grass and lays on top of me . All i hear is him telling me. That i really thought i could do better than him that i would just be able to ignore him he leans in closer i scream josh as loud as i can but i dont think he can hear this is it my nightmares coming true .

**Joshs pov **

I see mayas gone and then i barely hear a scream i run .as fast as i can outside were i see kyle pining maya down about to hit her i takle him and pin him down . I punch him hard to were im convinced his nose is broken . And thats when lucas and riley come out and pull me off of him . The cops were called. And kyle got a few weeks of community service . Once all of that happend we went home maya needed to rest . When we got home we all changed and sat in the living room watching old tv shows maya falls asleep in my arms i kiss her forehead glad shes able to sleep. I continue talking to lucas and riley . Thats when riley gets up and hugs me and tells me thank you for protecting. Maya with that lucas and riley fall asleep and so do i .

**SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW ITS VERY LATE HERE AND IM TIERD SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. note

Hi guys srry there has been no updates ive been busy im not sure were i wanna take this story anymore so im gonna let u decied there will be 4 more chapters till i end this story and right a new one if i do so just vote and ure options are BELLOW. ⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇

**A.** we time jump to Lucas and riley getting engaged and married and having kids and same for josh and maya

**b.** we have lucas and Riley have there first time and she gets pregnant and and see what happens

**c.** we just end the story all togther

Thanks for reading vote and let me know ❤? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾎ? ﾟﾒﾓ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾐﾶ? ﾟﾐﾴ? ﾟﾐﾴ? ﾟﾐﾴ


	11. Chapter 11

**okay i got all my votes in so this chapter will be long i really want as many reviews as possible i love reading them thay make me very happy so please review. **

Rileys pov .

Its are last night in Texas. Im so upset that are summer here is gone we have another month we are going back to school for are senior year .

Its 8pm when lucas knocks on the door i tell him to come in . He smiles when he sees me and takes my hand . I smile back . Then he tells me that he has a surprise for me we go out to the lake . And i smile as soon as i see it . The trees have christmas snowflake lights hanging from them and theres a blanket on the floor . We go and sit on the blanket . We talk for a long time when i just cant take it anymore . I kiss him we kiss like this for a long time i can feel his heart beat agianst me . He kissis my neck and wispers how mutch he loves me . And after that it all starts to happen . I slip my hands under the bottom of his shirt and pull it up . It all happens so fast before i know it im closer to him than ever before and im glad i am

Its late when i feel lucas wakeing me up . We go back to the house and lay down in his room maya and josh are asleep on the couch. So we decied to sleep in his room i fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat agianst my ear . I never knew i could love some one so mutch

⬇ **TIME JUMP ⬇**

Rileys pov .

Weve been home a month now . I wake up to a sharp pain in my stomach. And i run to the bathroom. Ive been throwing up sence last night and i dont know why its saterday morning so i know mayas up . I text her quickly to get over to the house . Shes here in ten minutes holding my hair mom dad and augie are visting grandma and grandpa for the weekend so im alone . When im done i sit on the bed . With Maya when she turns to me . And looks me in the eye and ask if im still a virgin i tell her no . She then looks worried she ask when my last period was thats when i realize . I scream . And start to cry . She ask agian and i tell her a week before we left Texas. She says she will be back and for me to call lucas . She heads out and i dial up luas he wakes up and answers . And hears me crying and ask whats rong i tell him i think i might be pregnant. He says he will be right over . Its ten minutes when mayas back with a pregnancy test . When lucas comes in hug him and strt to sob into him . Its been twenty minutes sence i took the test i took three to be sure when maya goes in to look they all come up positive . I start to cry and lucas imbraces me .

Lucas pov.

Riley is crying into me . I dont know how this happend we had sex once . But i guess thats all it takes . Maya agrees to stay over and so do i . . Riley and i are on the couch mayas taking a nap and i stay up with riley in case she gets sick agian. She picks her head up and looks me in the eye . And tells me shes keeping the baby and that she understands if i leave. I kiss her and smile and tell her im never leaveing especially now and that we need to figure out how were telling everyone. We talk it over and decied to tell everyone tommorw.

Its 1:30 when we call a meeting with my mom and dad and mr. And mrs . Mathews. And of course josh maya and augie . Riley is holding my hand tight when she tells them shes pregnent and is keeping the baby . Everyone gasp but soon there are murmers and then there are the surprising. Supportful talks and everything . Soon we all eat dinner and riley goes with her mom to make the docters apointment . We also decied to finish senior year . At home less stress for riley .

Rileys pov

Its been a week sence i found out about the baby . Todays my ultra sound . Lucas has been staying with me . So he takes me to the apointment . We talk a little intill i brng up names. I tell him . For a girl i thought clasrisa maya friar and for a boy adrian lucas friar . He smiles and agrees with me we kiss and pull up to the clinic . We walk in and the docter sees us right away . And put the gel on my belly. He soon has a photo of are baby on the monitar . He ask if we want to know the gender of are baby lucas nods as do i . The docter takes a moment. And says its a girl. I smile and cry a little . We get are photos and text maya that its a girl .

Lucas and i go to the store to buy me some merterity clothes my stomach is already getting a baby bump and i wont for in my clothes mutch longer . I was so scared at first being 18 and pregnant but im growing to love my baby already . . We also go out to lunch . Its 5:00 when we get back to the apartment. And open the door. And. I see it its a baby shower . Every one is there shawn katy maya josh mom dad augie mr . Mrs friar. I smile and we walk in . Its about half way threw the party. When finally ask and i tell her we have her name picked out .

Her name is clarrisa maya friar . Maya starts to tear up . And says her middle name is after me . I tell her i wouldnt have it any other way . We all stay and talk for a while and open gifts . It isnt intill after the party that my mom and dad talk to lucas and i one on one , they tell us that we can stay here as long as we need at that they talked to mr and mr friar and that lucas can move in if he likes. We both thank them and then go to lucasas apartment to pack . He decied to move in with me intill we can save up for are own place . Im starting to really exept this baby and im kinda happy this happend

**Time jump there will be time junps in this chapter just letting you know **

rileys pov

Im now 6 months pregnant. My bump is now hudge the baby will be here in to months about . So maya and i decied to go shoping for the babys nursery while josh and lucas go get paint and start painting it. Lucas and i found and apartment in the same building we could afford so we moved in there about two months ago . We walk into a small little shop first to order a crib . After a little bit i find a dark brown crib i like i buy it and have it set to deliver along with a rocking chair tonight. After we go to get some baby clothes . We get a few hours were done shoping and we home , were im surprised to see the nurseys done painted a light teal blue the crib and rocking chair have arriaved the crib just needs to be built . So i sit in the rocking chair and watch maya josh and lucas try to build the crib i take a video and send it to my mom . Within five minutes shes over and has the crib built in twenty minutes . We are all talking and goofing around when i feel a kick and i gasp. Lucas comes running over asking whats rong i place his hand on my stomach. When she kicks agian he smiles and kissis my forehead . Soon my mom and friends leave and lucas and i fall asleep . Talking about are new life

Rileys pov

Im 8 1/2 months pregnant and im at the house with maya lucas and josh . Josh and maya have been staying with us for a week now incase i go into labor . Maya and josh are now 19 and engaged . Time has flown im thinking all this when a sharp pain hits .. i wait about an hour and then my water breaks i scream from the living room its time . Soon ihave maya helping me to the car and lucas grabing my hospital bag and a bag of baby stuff and then josh going to get mom and dad. Soon were all on the way to the hospital.

Its now 1:32 am may 28 and i give my final push and its over . My little girl is here . I hear i cry and soon im holding her in my arms . Lucas and maya with me crying the nurse ask her name for the certificate. And i tell her clarissa maya friar. She smiles and continues her work .

Me and clarrisa have been in the hospital for two days and are leaveing im putting he in her pink onsie . And im almost ready to go when i get a call to settle in from lucas he wont tell me whats rong . I get worried so i pit clarrisa in her hospital crib and lay and wait four hours later maya walks in and has a baby in her arms she smiles at me and days she had no clue she was pregnant. I ask the name she tells me his name jonathan luke Mathews. Soon lucas maya and josh and are getting the kids and ate selves ready to go . We talk when josh says somthing unexpected. He says u know im adoubted guys so the kids arent realeted what if they grow up and fall in love maya and. I smile and like always at the same time say a girl can dream . We soon get home were we have a exstra crib set up for jonathan till josh and maya get there nursey made soon we all drift to sleep

**OKAY GUYS TO ANY ONE WHO HAS READ THE TMI SERIES I SWEAR I JUST REALLY LIKE THE NAMES MAYA HAVING A BOY WAS VERY IMPROVED BUT I REALLY LIKE IT I WILL RIGHT A NEW STORY ABOUT THE KIDS GROWING UP IF U WANT ONE AS OF THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER BUT IF U WANT A STORY ABOUT THE KIDS GROWING JUST LET ME KNOW ⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇⬇**


End file.
